stellarisinvictafandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrum Consciousness
The Tyrum Consciousness is an enigmatic, parasitical spore-based hive-mind civilization well known for its exceptionally genocidal nature that set it apart from any other hive-minds of the Milky Way Galaxy. Tyrum in particular is not a single species, but rather a collection of various undocumented specieses of varying size, type and genus, many of whom originated from Byrum, which for a long time thought to be its “homeworld” by the inhabitants of the Milky Way Galaxy. Even in the eyes of other hive-minds, the Tyrum are seen as both mysterious and extremely dangerous, and its existence had been consequential to the current galactic history; their discovery by human race in 2089 and its subsequent invasion of Earth in 2090 was the prime reason of the Greater Terran Union’s militarism and xenophobia, and its genocidal century-spanning Great Tyrum War in Galactic East had profoundly shaped the history and development of many galactic civilization in that part of the Milky Way. Biology Despite its prolific history, there are actually very little documentation of its biological information beyond the myriad of infiltration conducted by the Star Concord’s nations as well the in-depth scans, survey and manned expedition conducted by the Greater Terran Union prior to the destruction of Byrum by the Sword of Terra. What its is sure however that its golden spores did not propagate in the same manner like other mind-hives. While other mind-hive had simply propagate their species mindlessly, its spore instead infect other living creature it came in contact with and subsume them as a whole in an eerie reminiscence of viral disease infection. The prolific reddish-golden spores of the Tyrum were proven to be unamenable to be spread and survive on Earth, but on Byrum, such organism had disseminated across every corner of the planet for centuries, likely millennia. Indeed, every surface and organism of the Byrum had been coated in a fine layer of Tyrum’s crimson, golden spore. It covered its ocean like an oil slick, and its atmosphere are thick with this biological particles. In-depth study in their native environment had led to an understanding that this spore isn’t merely its reproductive means, but likely the purest embodiment of the Tyrum themselves. The Tyrum couldn’t be counted as living (or dead) in the conventional definition of both hive-mind and individual-based species. The Tyrum particles, when ingested or absorbed via skin, imbued the organism with a kind of extrasensory perception. Any affected animal or plants could be linked into the Consciousness in the matters of days - or in some cases, hours - turning it into a small part of a greater whole. It is theorized that the planet Byrum itself could be construed to be a type of Tyrum organism - maybe the very ultimate evolution of Tyrum itself, its component flora and fauna serves akin to the cells employed by the human body. Thus, the Byrum Cataclysm are not particularly an act of genocide per se, but rather an act of murder on a single organism. Infected Species The enigmatic nature of the Tyrum meant that its creatures are extremely diverse - the invasion of Earth had counted various species from insect species with chitinous skeleton to a gigantic multi-limbed behemoths taking part in the war as its weapons and tools, the majority of whom are derived from the fauna of Byrum as well as a minority of creatures in came in contact with in the Galactic East it gathered during its century-spanning Great Tyrum War. Other organisms not native from Byrum do exist as part of its consciousness, all of whom were spared by the ever-hungry member of Tyrum and infected in the same manner of other creatures. It is still unknown whether the Tyrum spores are truly originated on Byrum however - scans and survey suggest that there are a vibrant, hyper-advanced civilization existed on the planet, with its complexity suggested that said civilized species is in fact an individual-based species like humans and any other advanced or pre-FTL species dotted across the Milky Way, with the Star Concord even as far in theorizing that these creatures may in fact adopted the spores as a means of creating a vast army of slave soldiers. The questions of the Tyrum’s nativity status however remain unanswered, and likely never will - any possible answer it held died along with the whole mind-hive during Byrum Cataclysm, with many of the surviving infectees of Tyrum Consciousness soon driven to extinction as it is reduced into mindlessly violent animals, as they instinctively slaughtering each other in their uncontrolled hunger severed control of now-dead Consciousness. History TBC